


Love Me To Pieces

by targetthis



Category: Kings
Genre: Angst, Erik Hassle - Freeform, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targetthis/pseuds/targetthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack stared at his own reflection. He tried to swallow down the hatred and pain which threatened to suffocate him. There was nothing there anymore. He used to see a prince, an heir. All he could see now was a coward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me To Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, my first, please be nice, and I recommend you to listen to the song. I own nothing. 
> 
> Song: Love me to pieces  
> Artist: Erik Hassle

Many men would have been  
More than happy more content

 

Jack stared at his own reflection. He tried to swallow down the hatred and pain which threatened to suffocate him. There was nothing there anymore. He used to see a prince, an heir. All he could see now was a coward. A weak, pathetic coward.

 

But I'm at war with myself  
Wrap the mirror someone else

 

 _-Crash-_ The shattered glass cut into his hand and the tears burnt behind his eyelids.

 

I cling to sorrow like I'm clinging to you  
The only thing that I ever knew

 

“Joseph. Oh God.” Jack couldn’t support himself anymore and sunk down to the floor. He curled up around his bleeding hand and stopped fighting the overwhelming pain. His body convulsed, and every breath he drew only brought about a mouthful of air down his lungs. The small amounts of air were barely worth the pain it took to force it down.

 

Every beat of my heart is killing me slow  
Love me to pieces  
Deep in the dark I sleep with the ghost  
Love me to pieces

 

He tried desperately to wrap his head around the fact that Joseph was gone. He would never be able to pull him close for another kiss, nor watch him as he slowly fell asleep late at night. He was gone. Dead. Buried. And it was all Jack’s fault. It was his fault for not letting his real emotions show. He was the one to push Joseph over the edge. Wonderful, incredible Joseph. Sweet and innocent Joseph. The only pure thing in his life, gone.

 

I go down with this ship  
If that is madness so be it  
We're together never alone  
When I touch you turn to stone

 

Jack had made his decision. He didn’t care if everyone knew. To be honest, he wanted them to know. He wanted everyone to know that he’d been loved by someone like Joseph. And that Jack had loved him back. Joseph deserved that. He had wanted Jack to stand up for who he was, and so he should. There would be no more hiding.

 

I cling to sorrow like I'm clinging to you  
The only thing that I ever knew

 

Jack tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He’d never felt as humiliated before, and that said a lot. His own father. The only thing he had ever asked of him was to be seen, to be loved. But the King had made the worst possible thing. The hole after Joseph was still a fresh wound, and when touched, it was ripped open. The tiniest reminder of him and his sacrifices, and Jack was bleeding.

 

Every beat of my heart is killing me slow  
Love me to pieces  
Deep in the dark I sleep with the ghost  
Love me to pieces

 

He never thought there was a more severe punishment than death. For someone who was always scared of death, it seemed like the worst thing possible. What Jack hadn’t understood was that there is more than one way to kill a man. Take away what he loves, the air he breathe. Take away who he is, and leave him with nothing but a lie.

 

Every beat of my heart is killing me slow  
Love me to pieces  
Deep in the dark I sleep with the ghost  
Love me to pieces  
Every beat of my heart  
Killing me slow  
Love me to pieces

 

“Please, let me die.”


End file.
